flatsville_a_crossover_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Max (Camp Camp)
Max is one of the main protagonists of Camp Camp. Physical Appearance Max is a relatively short kid with a thin build, poofy black hair, bluish-green eyes, and sunshade skin. He often has bags under his eyes. He wears a contrasting blue hoodie with a Camp Campbell yellow T-shirt underneath, blue jeans, and red shoes with white stripes and black laces. Personality A jaded ten-year-old that is extremely pessimistic and seems to despise a wide variety of things, especially Camp Campbell. Max has a colorful vocabulary that he is not afraid to use - especially around authority figures. Across the series, Max has said the most swears of all characters. He is a rather extreme troublemaker, evidenced by how he was more than happy to mentally traumatize Space Kid to stop his excitement about space in "Space Camp Was a Hoax" and use blackmail against Gwen just for the fun of it in "Gwen Gets a Job". He even stated himself that "There's only one camper at Camp Campbell worse than him, (Nurf) and it's me." Camp Counselor Gwen has referred to Max by the nickname "Satan". Despite all of this he is much more mature than his fellow campers - to the point where Camp Counselor David and Gwen ask for only his assistance regarding difficult issues. For example, in the Halloween special "NIGHT OF THE LIVING ILL", when Gwen asks for the campers' help, she addresses them as "Max. Kids. We need you to go get medicine." In "Quartermaster Appreciation Day", David is running towards all of the campers and he shouts out "Max! Max! I think we have a problem!" Due to his maturity, he does not engage in childish activities and shows a lack of fear in terrifying situations. He is also very smart, as he does not fall for the other camper's tricks but often uses his own to great effect. For example, Max was the only camper that Neil was unable to get addicted to his Chat Bot in "Anti-Social Network". Even though Max is not the nicest camper, he is far from a horrible person. At the end of "The Order of the Sparrow," he manages to convince the entire camp to help him create the perfect summer camp just for David. He also shows surprise and horror when the Quartermaster kills the Squirrel King in "Mascot". In "Parent's Day," it's confirmed that Max's parents are neglectful towards him as Max's file reveals he wasn't signed up for any specific camp, which shows they didn't care enough to give him a purpose and sent him to Camp Campbell just to avoid him. The sign-up sheet is shown to only include his first name and his age, implying that his parents didn't care enough to put his last name or contact information if he got in trouble or was hurt. He shows visible distress when the other camper's parents are seen to care for them, and even begins tearing up when his 'campless' status is revealed. Also in the same episode, Max actually shows interest and sympathy in Space Kid's parents' absence, until he finds out that his uncle, Buzz Aldrin, came instead and became angry. Family Members Mother and Fathers Unlike the other campers, Max's parents "didn't care" enough to sign him up for a specific camp, leaving him without a purpose at Camp Campbell. Friends Neil (Camp Camp), Nikki Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Internet Characters Category:Campers Category:Characters owned by Rooster Teeth Category:Characters from Camp Camp Category:Kids